


Pride and Prejudice

by WhatMoreIsThereToSay



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is the absolute perfect Bingley, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe -- Pride and Prejudice, Enemies to Lovers, Haru is Mr Collins but better (sorry Haru), I chose a fandom where NOBODY HAS LAST NAMES, Jet is Wickham (sorrynotsorry), Katara is jane, Multi, Suki is Charlotte, Toph is Mary, Yue is Lydia (but also better), Zhao is Lady Catherine, in a novel based on last names, sokka is elizabeth, zuko is darcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatMoreIsThereToSay/pseuds/WhatMoreIsThereToSay
Summary: The news of the arrival of wealthy bachelor Aang Kuzon and his (equally wealthy and single) friend Zuko Lee have the whole town alive with gossip. Everybody is looking to marry off their siblings, their children, or themselves. Everybody, except Sokka Kya. He finds the upper class too constricting, fashion too troublesome, and Mr. Lee too much of an ass. He has no idea what he wants to do with his life, except that an advantageous marriage to a nice society boy isn't it. In the midst of two Kya sisters falling in love and having their hearts broken, Sokka tries to protect his from the confusing push and pull of whatever it is between him and Zuko Lee. Somehow, he ends up in the exact place he never thought he would be, and surely far happier than he has done anything to deserve.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Haru/Suki (Avatar), Jet/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 81





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> The P&P adaptation nobody asked for  
> Beta read by the lovely [TheyCallMePabo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theycallmepabo)

###  one

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single young person of about 25 years of age, will be asked when they’re going to settle down and get married. No matter how pushy or carefree their families are, no matter how hands-on or hands-off their parents may be, the question will be asked with some varying degree of persistence. Gran Gran was always the type to stay out of matters of the heart for all her grandchildren. But it was her who started the asking not long after Sokka, the unfortunate eldest, turned 25. 

And not long after two handsome, eligible, and conveniently wealthy bachelors bought the estate next door to the house belonging to the Kya family. 

“All I’m saying, Sokka, is that you could do worse than a nobleman who has the whole town tittering not only because of his fortune but because of his looks  _ and _ his fortune.” 

Family dinner was a strict Sunday night tradition that none of the kids ever missed (Yue and Toph didn’t have much choice as they were still living at home). They took turns cooking, though more than once Toph and Sokka’s turn ended with ordering pizza or Chinese. To Sokka’s credit, he’d gotten much better since he and Katara had moved into their own place. Their own place, which was a cheap but trendy two bedroom on the outskirts of the city with exposed brick and a cockroach infestation that currently had them back home for the foreseeable future. Luckily summer break had Katara out of classes for a few months, and Sokka… well, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life, so he spent his time taking advantage of the family library. 

Sokka pointed at her with his spoon over the kitchen table. “But notice, Gran Gran, nobody is talking about his personality. Because he probably lost his under all that money you say he has.” 

Katara rolled her eyes at that. “Nobody is talking about their personalities because the people in this town are incredibly shallow.” 

“Oh yes, I’m sure they’re both smart, charming, and marriageable,” Sokka teased, batting his lashes. “Maybe Gran Gran should be working on you and not me.”

“She’s not worried about me.” 

“Ha!” Sokka said, spinning around to look at Gran Gran. 

“I’m not worried about her.” 

Sokka threw up his hands, slumping back in his chair while his family laughed. But as the laughter died and they returned to dinner, he smiled-- he wasn’t worried either. He and Katara had their friendly sibling rivalry, but he would always be her biggest fan and her biggest protector (even though she didn’t exactly need protecting). They were barely a year apart, so they grew up pulling schemes and getting into trouble. Yue was too sweet to go along with them and too easily persuaded to confess, and while Toph was craftier than either of her eldest siblings she was disinterested in their silly endgames most of the time. 

“For my sanity, be like your brother-- no dating until you’re 25.” 

Sokka and… well, everyone else at the table exchanged glances before returning their gazes to Hakoda. 

“What you don’t know won’t hurt you, dear,” Gran Gran patted his arm placatingly, making Katara laugh. 

“I’m never dating,” Toph declared. 

“That’s my girl!”

Gran Gran steered them back to the topic at hand. “You kids should go over and introduce yourself, be neighborly.” 

Sokka shook his head. “They have no interest in us.” Yes, their family held titles and yes, they descended from an ancient and powerful bloodline with a rich history; but their father and his father before him married for love, outside the little pseudo-aristocracy. He’d been to their parties, and though he didn’t have the money they did he went to school with their kids-- he knew how they talked and he hated it. They had grown up on the outside, but Sokka never wanted in, not with them. 

Quietly, to his side Yue spoke so only he could hear. “Maybe they’d like us?” Sokka smiled at his little sister-- Yue fit into that world, and they let her in. She was the perfect noblewoman-- sweet and kind and gentle, except she didn’t simply imitate them. She was genuinely good. It made her vulnerable and it made him worried.

“Of course they’d like you, little moon.” He slung an arm around her neck and pulled her into a hug, pressing a kiss to her temple. “How could anybody not?” 

And if it was up to him, this would be the last mention of their new neighbor and his mysterious friend. 

Fate had other plans for Sokka and the Kya family, and the next day they received 2 paper invitations for a housewarming party at the newly named Kuzon estate, new home to one 24 year old Aang Kuzon. 

Paper invitations. On heavy cardstock with gold inlay. Individually addressed. 

“See, this is what I hate about these people. They’re so pretentious!” He slumped back into the armchair, glaring at his name scrawled on the paper. Why couldn’t they have invited Yue instead? The girl’s face crumpled when she saw only two invites. But of course she was just barely 18, and he didn’t want her around them anyway. He should be thankful, but he hated to see her hurt. 

Katara waved the invitation at him from where she lay on the couch, feet hanging over the back. “Come on, it could be fun! We can walk over, and we’ll even go as we are to shock the locals. I know you love doing that.” Today she’d picked out one of her many-layered silk dresses that looked equally expensive and comfortable. They weren’t formal gathering attire, the snobs there tonight would scoff, but she looked incredible. 

Katara was on board with her brother about 90% of the time, especially when it came to their local society. But she also chose to believe the best in people when all possible, especially people she didn’t know. Handsome and pretty and rich didn’t make up her mind about a person. 

“You really want to go?” 

“You really don’t?” Katara sat up, setting the card aside when Sokka shook his head. “Why not? They invited us, and they’re our neighbors, and they’re totally new people. Maybe they’re nothing like people around here, even if they are from fancy society families. We’re from a society family.” 

“We,” Sokka argued, “are not fancy. But you’re right--”

“As usual.” 

Sokka rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile. “And we can go, okay? But no penguin suit!” 

Katara grinned. “I dare you to wear that.” 

Sokka currently wore a pair of ripped and faded skinny jeans, and a grey v-neck with spectacular wrinkles from being shoved in a suitcase for a week. And while the idea definitely appealed to him, he shook his head. “For an event like this? I couldn’t. Besides, they sent out these nice invitations even on such short notice.” 

Before they left that night, he pulled on his  _ best _ flannel shirt. 

Sokka didn’t like that while everybody had been talking about this Kuzon guy and his mysterious friend Mr. Lee, he had absolutely no idea what to expect. Katara had fixed her makeup and donned enough jewelry that she had to weigh an extra five pounds, and was therefore successfully upstaging her older brother. She coaxed him into letting her rim his eyes with eyeliner, but as she walked down the path to the neighboring estate Sokka smiled at how beautiful and confident she looked. The layers of her dress flowed behind her, the wine red looking rich against her bronze skin. The gold and silver glinted like stars hanging off her wrists, fingers, ears, and twisting around her forearms. Nothing she wore was expensive, but she was elegant. 

Sokka clomped behind her, undignified, with his scuffed combat boots and his messy hair pulled into a bun. At least he had his spectacular personality.

They knew the house well. The couple who lived in it for their entire childhood had been good friends of the Kya family. Sokka read his way through his childhood in their far superior library, it spurred his passion for books. But as they got closer to the door, Katara eased back to him and took his arm-- a million fairy lights in the bushes and elaborate yard ornaments. This was not the house they remembered, not exactly. He pulled their invitations out as they walked up to the front door and rang the bell. 

A member of the Kuzon household opened the door.  _ Staff. _ The young man took their invitations with an amused smile, and Sokka gave him a wink as he looked them up and down. They were about to walk into a sea of party dresses and penguin suits. 

Katara gasped as they turned the hall out of the entryway into the high-ceilinged living room. The warm wood interior was polished to shining, with a magnificent chandelier hanging in the middle. The furnishings had been updated and… Sokka had no description for them other than “beautiful people” draped over every couch, leaning on the window sills with crystal flutes of bubbly. 

“We should find our hosts,” Katara said, and Sokka snagged two glasses off a passing tray. 

“It’s only polite,” he replied, clinking their glasses and downing half his glass before shooting a wink at a shy girl in an elaborate gold brocade minidress, trying to be subtle about staring. 

“Be nice,” she warned, scanning the room. 

Sokka turned to the onlooker. “Hi, we’re a bit out of the loop, though we might not look like it right? Could you point us towards the host?” 

She giggled and pointed out two men across the room. The first was entirely bald and already looking in their direction, and the second stood off to the side casually, looking bored. 

Sokka gallantly kissed her hand, causing her to giggle and causing the people around them to glare. He led the way across the room, checking on Katara with a glance to find a red tinge on her cheeks. She'd clearly noticed this Kuzon guy's wide eyed stare locked on her like she was the sun, but instead of discomfort Sokka saw interest in her eyes. Mutual interest apparently, so he promised himself that he'd behave. All his sisters, especially Toph, could be uncivilized as him, but they could also play the part when they felt it necessary and they could do that much better than he. Katara could rule this world if she chose to, he had no doubt. 

He went to the bald one first, holding out his hand for a slightly more stiff than normal handshake, introducing himself with a charming grin. To his surprise, the kid was practically bouncing as they approached, and returned his casual greeting with one of his own. 

"None of that Kuzon stuff, you can just call me Aang. And this is Zuko." 

Sokka shook his hand as well as he gruffly added "Zuko Lee." 

"It's a pleasure," Sokka smiled into those stony eyes as Katara introduced herself as well, and he got back not an ounce of response or reaction. Typical. 

"Your dress is beautiful, it's so unique." Aang stuttered over his words a bit as he spoke to Katara like the rest of the world had melted away, and she swept back her hair with a sweet smile. 

"Thank you, it's a one of a kind piece." 

"That seems fitting." She raised an eyebrow and Aang panicked. "Because, well I'm sure you're a one of a kind person?"

Katara giggled and Sokka chose to look away from this very adorable train wreck to turn back to the stone statue of a man in front of him. "So, Zuko, how are you enjoying the town." 

"Well." was his only reply, and when Sokka quirked an eyebrow he added, "It's very… quaint out here." 

Sokka hummed, then remembered the package in his back pocket. 

"Right, you know my mother said never show up at a party empty handed and so I, uh," he pulled out the small, thin rectangular package wrapped in brown paper. "I brought this. The former owners of this place left their library and this is one of my favorites." 

The young man looked more confused than anything, perhaps because it was customary to give a housewarming gift to the homeowner, but Sokka just smiled at him as he peeled back the paper. Underneath was a battered and well-worn copy of a play,  _ The Importance of Being Earnest  _ by Oscar Wilde-- Sokka's copy. He liked it because it was a classic without a point or a lesson, much in the way of a Shakespeare play he fell in love with the whimsical plot and the antics for antics sake. You wouldn't discover universal truths or profound conclusions, but it always left Sokka feeling light. And hey, who doesn't love a good love story or two?

"How kind of you," Zuko deadpanned, flipping through the pages, and Sokka let it roll off of him with a grin. 

"Make sure it makes it into the library for me?" Zuko just nodded and Sokka clicked their glasses together with a wink.  _ What an ass. _ "It's been a pleasure, man." 

Sokka turned to Aang now and thanked him again for the invite before slipping away to refill his empty glass and maybe raid the kitchen for some of those appetizers going around on trays. Katara seemed happily in conversation with the kid, and Aang seemed at the very least less of a douche than the other guy, so Sokka gave her some space. 

Gran Gran and the town gossips had been right about one thing-- well, two. First, Aang was filthy rich, and from the looks of Zuko's suit and the subtle but clearly designer emblem on his rich red pocket square, Zuko was too. The second thing was that Zuko was incredibly hot. His personality may have been like a statue, but Sokka would bet his left kidney that Zuko's body was equally chiseled. His hair was longer than considered fashionable for the circles he undoubtedly ran in, but he was young enough that it passed for trendy. Rich black and (Sokka could only assume) feather soft, it hung into golden eyes making him look guarded and mysterious. He'd curated that personality for sure, with precision that Sokka had to admire. His own devil-may-care attitude was as much of a mask as anybody else's persona here-- that's what it meant to be in society. 

Sokka knew a lot of people here, and he stopped to speak to almost all of them. Most were people from school he deemed to be in the lowest tier of evil. Nearly seven years out of high school and most of them were investment bankers or in law school, helping their parents run this or that swanky family business or some even settling down to have their 2.5 kids. Those last ones, Sokka really enjoyed seeing. They'd mellowed in a way the junior CFOs hadn't. 

Eventually he slipped away from a 3rd year law student from high school chemistry hell bent on taking him through an exhaustive tour of her catstagram, making excuses about finding a bathroom. In his genuine search for a bathroom, he walked past the library and caught his name, pausing just past the door. 

"--kka Kya really brought a little housewarming gift for our dear brother, isn't that sweet? Nothing says cheap half-blood like a ratty old copy of some girly play." He recognized the voice as Aang's cousin Azula, who seemed as cruel and calculating as she was perfectly polished when he met her earlier in the evening. 

"What did you call this place, Zuko? Quaint." The second voice Sokka didn't recognize, but the presence of the stone-faced man from before had him rolling his eyes and turning to walk away. 

"Not even a first edition," Zuko huffed, and Sokka tensed. These people wouldn't know substance if it hit them squarely in their stupid aristocratic noses. He told himself that if he had the chance he'd sneak into the library and steal back his copy, ungrateful rats. 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, beta'd by the wonderful [Theycallmepabo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theycallmepabo)! Go check out her fic [The Refugium in the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065141/chapters/63392554)

### two

Sokka found himself on the back patio, smiling as he hovered in the doorway watching Katara charm all of Aang’s friends while the man fixed her with a shy but reverent expression. An advantageous marriage was not something Sokka wanted for any of his sisters, but reverence… that he approved of. She deserved someone that looked at her as if she hung the stars in the sky. 

“He’s smitten,” came a voice behind him, and he turned to see Suki Kyoshi, a fellow aristocratic ‘half-blood’ from a family of more girls than Sokka could count. He thought he had it bad as the oldest child of four, but then he’d met Suki and seen that it was her job to wrangle her seemingly innumerable little sisters. Her jet-setting parents were never around, with her father traveling for some sort of business that involved non-disclosure agreements and his past as a ranking member of the military. In his opinion, her mother went along for the sole purpose of avoiding raising her kids. She sidled up behind Sokka and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“He’s half in love with her already.” He threaded his fingers into hers, turning back to the young lovers. They’d grown up together as close friends, and most people were used to their displays of affection by now. Every once in a while they’d be asked why they weren’t together and neither of them had a particular answer. Sokka always thought that Suki didn’t need a boyfriend in him, she needed an elder brother of sorts and a friend to get into trouble with. He was always a refuge of sorts for her, a place where she didn’t have to take care of everything. 

“She really should pay him more attention.” Sokka scoffed and Suki squeezed his hand. “I’m serious! Tell her to make her move, he looks like he likes her a lot more than she likes him.” 

He shook his head. “She’s shy, anyone can see that.” 

Suki tutted. “She’s confident and funny and charming, darling. She doesn’t come off as shy.” 

Sokka opted to change the subject. “Have you met his friend?” 

She groaned. “Have you met his sisters?” 

They laughed and Sokka leaned against the doorway. “They’re incredibly charming.”

“Vapid.”

“Educated~”

“Pretentious.” 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself. I brought a housewarming gift and I’m contemplating stealing it back.” 

“That’s so like you.” 

Sokka frowned at her. “Bringing the gift or stealing it back?” 

Suki laughed. “Bringing the gift. There’s no way they’d appreciate it, no matter what it was.” 

“Katara told me to be optimistic. Speak of the devil.” His sister caught sight of the two of them and Suki slid out from behind him as she made her way over, opening her arms and kissing her cheek. 

“This is exhausting,” She joked, keeping one arm around Suki and facing away from Aang, whose eyes followed her across the patio as if his feet wanted to do the same but knew that they could not. Strangely, Sokka caught Zuko’s eyes on him, though the man looked back to the Kuzon sisters as soon as their eyes met. “Are you ready to bail?” 

“Are you? It looks like you’ll break at least one heart if we do.” 

Katara blushed, waving Suki’s words away. “I’ve made our excuses. The son of one of Dad’s business partners is coming into town tonight. Unless you want to stay, Sokka?” 

“Oh, I’m having  _ so much fun _ .” 

She pouted at him. “Did they insult your book?” Suki turned to him with wide eyes and a low  _ oooh _ . 

“Maybe, none of your business.” 

Katara swung an arm around his neck, spinning him around and heading to the front door. Suki followed them, opting to say hello to their father and Gran Gran before heading home herself. 

“Did you give him your number?” 

Katara grinned. “Maybe. None of your business.” 

Haru Tyro was the only son born to any of Dad’s business partners besides Sokka himself, and the only child interested in taking over the family business. Sokka never had any interest in tracking fish to predict market value, nor tracking wildlife patterns to prevent overfishing and overhunting. Katara was interested in conservation and thought briefly about working for the family business, but her classes and an internship at the local zoo had her going in a different direction. Thus, Haru was to take over running the company one day. For now, he was finishing up his Masters in business and working an impressive internship at an oil company. 

They were not entirely sure why he was in town, but upon hearing that he would be visiting, their father insisted he stay at the house. He was nice enough, a little serious and though they assumed he’d grow out of it, a little awkward. Most of all, he was very serious about his work, and his father often worried to theirs that he would allow it to consume his life wholly. Sokka tried to get the kid to lighten up when he was around, and Haru was kind about it and tried his best, but their friendship was civil at best. He seemed to like Yue and Katara much more, as they were naturally easy to talk to. 

He arrived late the night of the apartment, shaking hands with Sokka and his father politely and kissing the cheeks of all the ladies of the family. Gran Gran adored Haru, always harping on her grandson to be more like the man and find his passion in life. To her credit, she always added “but not too much,” with a wink and a pat on his cheek, but it still made Sokka feel bad. As much as he despised his investment banker classmates, at least they weren’t still living off their families with no ambitions. 

And now, here Sokka was, left alone in the living room with Haru, definitely still tipsy. Katara fake yawned and escaped upstairs, and Yue claimed she had some summer school assignments. Gran gran, Toph, and their father had muttered excuses of their own and scattered, the former two upstairs and the latter to his home office.

Haru had chosen the seat next to Sokka on the couch despite having a variety of choices, and he fiddled with something in his hands while Sokka scrolled through channels. 

“So, Haru. How’s it going?”  _ Please don’t talk about work, please don’t talk about work. _

“My internship is fascinating. The management philosophy of the head of my company is quite fascinating and I’d very much like to recapitulate it in our father’s company, perhaps with a little less… intensity. Mr. Zhao is a fascinating leader, and clearly his company is successful.”

“That’s nice, I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” 

Haru gave a short nod, then looked at the object in his hands. “I actually… well, I had a reason for coming here not entirely related to business.”

Sokka grinned. “I knew it, you like us! You just came to visit because we’re your favorite.” 

Haru made a face. “No, that’s not it at all.” 

Sokka couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m just teasing you. What’s up?”

The man steeled himself, then flipped open the top of the object in his hand. Which happened to be a ring box. “I am looking for someone to begin building a life with.”

“Aww, Haru! You shouldn’t have,” Sokka teased, but his voice wavered. 

“I-- well, your family has been very good to me and the business relationship between our fathers makes this even the more rational. And you’ve always been kind to me, we’ve always had… fun together. You may not love me, not yet, but I believe that we would make a good match and that… that love would come in time.” 

Sokka was speechless. He didn’t know what he expected when Haru popped open the box, perhaps another man’s perspective on the ring he planned to give to his sweetheart. He did not expect a proposal. In fact it was so unexpected that he sat up straight so fast that he slid right off the couch and landed hard on his tailbone. 

Popping to his feet, he laughed awkwardly and brushed off his ass before leaning forward and popping the box closed. 

Haru’s face fell, eyes dropping to the ground. “I just-- well, since I was told that you like men, I thought--”

Sokka sat down, taking Haru’s face into his hands, perhaps more boldly than he normally would have done. “Hey, look at me. Haru, you’re a great guy don’t get me wrong. You’re the perfect package.” He paused, shaking his head. “Perfect for someone else, yeah? I’m… silly and messy and loud. You don’t want me.” 

“I do!” Haru insisted, his eyes full of some sort of fire Sokka had never seen before. This must be what he looks like going over a contract or drawing up a business deal. “I’m confident that we would be a good match, and I don’t mind that you’re those things. You would be good for me, I think.” 

“I’m not an account to be won or an asset to be inventoried, Haru. I believe in falling in love, I don’t want a love that will come in time.” He dropped his hands to Haru’s and squeezed softly. “And I don’t think that I’m what you truly want. I think I’m an easy solution.” 

Haru nodded sadly, and Sokka drew back his hands. “I’m going to head to bed, okay?” 

“Would you at least think about it? I can ask you again tomorrow?” 

Sokka stood, bending down to kiss his cheek. “No. Goodnight, Haru.” 

“Goodnight, Sokka.” 

Upstairs, Sokka slipped into Katara’s room, collapsing face first on her bed while she brushed out her hair, giving him an incredulous look. “Come on, it couldn’t have been that bad. He just talks about work.” 

“I wish he talked about work,” Sokka groaned, flopping onto his back. “He asked me to marry him.” 

“He what??” Katara squawked, glancing at the door as she came over to the bed.

“Shh, he’s downstairs! He asked me to marry him because it would be an advantageous business deal between our families and also he likes me. I didn’t think he liked me?” 

“Me neither,” she breathed, flopping down next to him. “Are you sure it was a proposal?” 

“He had a ring, yes I’m sure!” 

“Wow.” 

“So if you see him with a little black velvet box, run.”

“No kidding.” Katara was quiet for a moment. “What did you tell him?” 

“No,” he joked, smiling. “I told him… I want someone who I love when I marry them. I told him I wouldn’t be a good husband to him, that I’m not what he wants. He didn’t seem to agree but… I asked him not to ask me again.” 

“My big brother, breaking hearts. Who would have thought?” 

Sokka shoved her, shaking his head. “Who would have thought indeed. 

Nobody was entirely sure where Haru went for the rest of the week, not until the following Friday when Suki, of all people, texted Sokka to go for drinks. Katara was working a shift downtown, so Sokka texted her to meet them when she was done. Suki beat him there, as usual. She was always punctual, and always put together, but tonight she looked fidgety and nervous. Sokka kissed her cheek and she gave him an uncharacteristically tight hug. 

When he pulled away, Sokka gave her a concerned look and sank into his seat, both her hands in his. “What’s going on? You seem...” 

“Nervous?” 

“Very.” 

She laughed, pulling her hands back. “I’ve got some big news and I need you to not freak out and not… judge me.” 

Sokka shook his head. “Of course, is everything okay?”

“Fine, really good actually! I got this… opportunity of sorts. It means I won’t be taking care of my sisters all the time, it means I’ll get some time and the means to, to figure out what  _ I  _ want with my life.” 

“That’s great! Your parents have kept you for far too long, is it a scholarship?”

“I’m getting married,” She blurted, looking more worried than excited. “To Haru.” 

Sokka just stared. Suki was around enough to have met Haru before, and at society events they’d most likely crossed paths, but Sokka had never noticed particular interest on either side. Suki was an incredibly strong, demanding, and organized woman-- not the type to fall for a man like Haru, nor the type to attract a man like Haru. She was no wallflower, and she’d never survive a life as a society mother. 

“Don’t say anything, just listen. Sokka, I’m 27 and the only college I’ve been able to take has been online courses. I have to schedule a night out with friends a month in advance. I’m still raising five sisters and I’m the only one who has any control over any of them. They’ll never grow up if I’m still here and I’ll never be able to build a life. I’ll never be able to be happy.” 

“Okay, but Haru? Really, Suki, he’s got the personality of a wet blanket and the only thing he can talk about is fish or oil!”

“You’re wrong. I’ve known him for years and yes, he doesn’t converse the easiest. But he’s passionate and smart and kind, and he’s not just looking for a good little wife.” Sokka snorted and Suki smacked him in the arm, looking truly distressed. “I’ll have the freedom and the money to do what I like Sokka. I-I can get my degree and I can start my career and I’ll have to attend some stupid fish oil company dinners and christmas parties but who cares!” 

Suki had begun gesturing wildly with her hands as she spoke and Sokka caught them, taking a deep breath and letting a smile slide onto his face. 

“Are you happy?” 

She nodded. “I think I will be.” 

“And this is what you want?” She nodded again. “Then of course I’m happy for you! I’m surprised but… but Haru is one lucky man.” 

She threw her arms around his neck over the table. “Okay, yeah. Good. Then will you stand up at the wedding?” 

Sokka stumbled over his words, pulling back. “What, me?” 

“Yes, you!” She grabbed his face, a severe expression on hers. “Don’t you dare say no to me, even if my fiance proposed to you first.” 

Sokka sputtered again, grabbing her left hand. “Oh thank god, he got a better ring.” 

“I picked it out,” she said gravely, but there was a hint of a smile behind it.

“Of course, I’ll be your best man.” 

“Man of honor?” 

Sokka gave her an incredulous look. “In what universe am I ‘honourable’?” 

“Touche.” 

“So when is this thing happening?”

“Sunday.” 

Sokka’s eyes bugged and he let out a little laugh. “This Sunday?” 

“Yes, in two days. I’d like to use your family’s property, Haru is asking your father.” 

“You’re getting married in two days, in my backyard.” 

Suki nodded, and from out of nowhere Katara slid into the booth next to Sokka. The other two grinned and Katara looked between them. 

“What?” 


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pep talk, a wedding, and a budding friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saved the update for the holiday~ totally didn't forget to post it~

### three

The next few days were a whirlwind of wedding preparations, tux fittings, and logistics. They fixed on the Kya estate as the venue, and bright and early Saturday morning a construction crew showed up out of thin air. Sokka figured it was all Haru’s father’s doing, hiring some sort of terrifying wedding planner. When Suki swanned in, though, shortly after the whole family had been woken up by the dulcet tones of tree trimming and hammering, Sokka saw the kind of… healthy fear in them that only Suki inspired in people. It turns out that, while Haru’s father had hired an obscenely expensive wedding planner, Suki was also doing a great deal due to the compressed timeline. 

They spent the morning picking whether blush pink and dusty mauve better matched sage for the invitations, which were out to be printed and mailed by lunch. The afternoon was Suki’s first and second dress fitting, while she calmly negotiated everything she wanted down to the detail with her caterer and her florist on the phone. Sokka didn’t know much about Mr Kyoshi besides he was some sort of General or Admiral or something high up in the military, but he imagined this is what he looked like commanding a regiment of soldiers. 

The day was so chaotic that Sokka barely had time to pee, let alone think about their snobby society neighbors, nor how he was getting gradually more pissed. Katara, however, made time. He caught her peeking out the window at the path leading down to their estate no less than 3 times. 

The last time, Sokka snuck down the hall until he was right behind her. “Did you at least get his number?” 

She jumped, letting out a string of curses before smacking his arm with a fist. “Don’t do that! I was just… checking the weather?” 

“Checking for your sexy little--” 

Katara whirled at him with a glare. “Shut up.” 

Smirking, he held his hands up and sat down on the stairs. “I don’t know what you’re so worked up about, he likes you.” 

Katara scoffed, but Sokka gave her a blank look until she folded. “I didn’t give him my number. And he doesn’t like me as much as you keep saying.” 

It was Sokka’s turn to scoff now. “Ask anyone, you don’t have to take my word for it. He saw you the moment we got there, he tripped over himself to talk to you all night, he watched you the entire time that he couldn’t talk to you, and he stared after you when we left. He’s probably sitting at the window over there kicking himself for not getting your number.” 

“That’s dumb.” 

“That’s what you’re doing!” 

“No, no I mean you’re exaggerating! He didn’t stare at me the whole time and he wasn’t even paying attention when we left!” Sokka pushed off the stairs, grabbing Katara by the wrist. “Sokka, stop! What are you doing?” 

“I said you don’t have to take my word for it.” 

They burst into the living room, which had been turned into a bridal suite of sorts. In the middle stood Suki, being pinned into her dress, phone pressed to her ear as she calmly said “For the last time, I don’t care what kind of flower, as long as it’s white with green leaves. I know, I know there are a lot-- well then use two kinds! Yes, baby’s breath is fine. No, you can’t do a bouquet of Baby’s Breath with daisies. Did I say I wanted yellow?” 

She fixed them with a confused look, Sokka pointing wildly at his sister whose wrist he still held while she looked miserable and annoyed. “What’s happening here exactly?”

“Katara doesn’t believe that--” 

Suki held up one finger, turning her head. “Listen, you’re the florist. I shouldn’t need to tell you that Baby’s Breath and Lily of the Valley together in bouquets would look terrible. I’m going to name flowers and you’re going to say yes when you have that flower in the quantity I need. Camellia. Periwinkle. Yucca. Hyacinth. Peony. Hydrangea--okay, Baby’s Breath and Hydrangea.” 

She hung up the phone. “Sorry, continue!” 

“Katara doesn’t think Aang likes her.” 

“The Kuzon kid? The drooling one?” 

Sokka nodded gleefully while Katara defended, “He was  _ not _ drooling!” 

“Oh, sweetie. He might as well have been. He couldn’t take his eyes off you.”

“That’s what I told her!”

“And he looked heartbroken when we left.” 

“That’s what I said!”  
“Sokka, shut up,” both of the women said, and Sokka threw up his hands. 

Suki turned back to Katara, holding her arms out and moving as little as possible as Katara stepped forward and took her hands. “Why are you even worried? You are a beautiful, intelligent, accomplished, and passionate woman. If he doesn’t like you, which he does, then he’s an idiot and you deserve better. Now I would hug you but I’d rather not be stuck with a pin by this lovely lady.” 

The seamstress smiled patiently and Katara kissed Suki’s cheek. 

“We’ll leave you alone, uh… Thank you.” 

“Of course.” 

“You’re welcome!” Sokka quipped, and Katara tried to roll her eyes but a smile crept onto her lips as she left. 

“Such a good big brother.” 

“And the best best friend, so what else is on the agenda for today?”

Suki smirked. “Oh, you’re up next. You get to stand here for an hour until it’s perfect. Strip.” 

He groaned, sinking into a chair to pull off his shoes as she was zipped out of the dress. 

“Should I invite him to the wedding?” 

“Aang?” Sokka asked, dropping his pants and taking the pair Suki handed over as they traded spots. “Absolutely.” 

“Done,” she said, shooting a text to her wedding planner. “They won’t be personalized. Can you deliver them?”

“No, not them. It. Only one.” 

Suki rolled her eyes as Sokka shrugged on the jacket, stepping up to the seamstress with a smile. “I’m not sending only one invitation to a house of four people.” 

“Why not?” Suki gave him an exasperated look. “What? Seriously, it’s your wedding. You get to choose. And they’re vapid, shallow, boring, frustrating--”

“Sokka.”

“--rude, stuck up, ungrateful, ugly--”

“Okay, they’re not ugly.”

“ _ on the inside _ , self-important, inconsiderate--”

“That’s enough!”

“Assholes.” Sokka finished, smug. “There, I’m done.” 

Suki pursed her lips. “How long have you been working up to that one?” 

“It’s been 8 days minus,” He glanced at his wrist. “about 6 hours, so intermittently over the past--”

Suki threw a pin cushion at him, laughing. “You’re not even wearing a watch!” 

Sokka flinched, but didn’t move for fear of an actual pin from the seamstress. “Seriously, they’re awful! Aang, he’s fine, he’s Katara’s so we’d deal even if he wasn’t a little ray of sunshine and adoration. But that Zuko guy, he’s like a statue mixed with… with those guys we went to school with on the lacrosse team.” 

“I’m sure he’s not that bad.” 

“And the sisters! Bit--”

“Don’t you dare!” Suki cut him off with a glare and Sokka made a verbal left turn.

“A, uh, what I was saying is they’re a  _ bit _ like him. But worse.” 

She shook her head. “Well you’re just going to have to get over it now, won’t you?” 

“Please?” She inclined her head just a touch, and Sokka wrinkled his nose. “Not even for your best man?” 

Suki stood up, stepping forward to kiss his cheek. “Sometimes you have to do what is proper instead of what you want. Plus, it’ll be funny.” 

“For you!” 

“It is my wedding! It should be for me!” 

The wedding was beautiful and Suki was stunning. Haru actually looked happy, when he wasn’t buzzing about his business contacts and all the old money families skulking around. 

And Sokka’s heart ached under all his smiles. He didn’t know if it was because his best friend was moving halfway across the country or if she was marrying a man she didn’t love, or if maybe it was because everybody around him was in love or getting married. 

But he knew this wasn’t what he wanted. This was a means to an end, and Sokka wanted the whole nine yards. He wanted a meet cute with a funny story and a long romance, and when the time came he wanted a sweet proposal. People would be surprised to learn that he didn’t want anything flashy, just a quiet moment and a ring in a box. He’d grown up on stories of his parents just barely out of college, stupid in love, laying on a ratty old quilt and looking up at the stars. Hakoda had simply handed their mother the box, and she simply popped it open and slid on the ring. 

What they had always seemed so easy-- Sokka wasn’t expecting easy. He wanted stupid little arguments and the disagreements so old that they turned into inside jokes, and he wanted to choose to still kiss his partner goodnight. He wanted to choose to stay, because he had something to stay for. Maybe it was dumb or naiive to imagine love in all of its imperfections, but Sokka thought maybe the imperfections were what made the love so good. And maybe Suki’s marrying Haru out of convenience would end up that way too, something beautiful not in spite of its imperfections, but because of them. 

In spite of his hopes, standing next to Suki at the altar, his heart ached. 

It wasn’t until Sokka was about to give his best man speech that he crossed paths with Aang and his band of un-merry men. They were approaching Katara, or rather Aang was while the others begrudgingly followed. Sokka veered off in the opposite direction, but not before he caught Zuko’s eye. He raised his champagne flute with a grin, earning a nod from the empty-handed man in response.  _ Who doesn’t drink at a wedding? _ Dodging that bullet, he wandered back to the head table in favor of chatting with Haru’s best man and childhood best friend, a delightful man named Teo. 

Most of Haru’s family wasn’t in attendance. Apparently, he was the only one on good speaking terms with his aunts and uncles, so instead of attending his father sent a nice letter of apology to Suki and a real estate listing for the new estate he’d purchased for them back home. Sokka thought an entire house was a bit much for a wedding present, certainly putting his monogrammed Mr. and Mrs. bathrobes to shame. 

Teo outranked everybody at the wedding, but he was surprisingly down to earth. He almost matched Sokka for stupid (read: clever) humor, and the two hit it off right away. Teo was a bit of a daredevil, definitely pushing the envelope of what was acceptable though he admitted that when his family, especially his father, was around, he was more tame and they thought him the perfect son. They too were absent, but had sent a prompt and generous wedding gift in their stead. 

“So what do you think about all of this?” Sokka asked. 

Teo visibly stiffened, cocking his head. “Haru is a good man.” 

He fixed Sokka with a hard stare, and Sokka fixed him with an easy smile.  “I know, I’ve known him for most of my life.” 

Haru had confided in his friend about Sokka’s rejection, and Sokka couldn’t blame him for being protective. Quietly, he added. “I didn’t love him.” 

“I know.” Teo smiled now, sadly. “I think he would have loved you.” 

Sokka turned away, looking at the happy couple gliding from table to table, thanking their guests. “He’ll love her.” 

Tears welled in Sokka’s throat as he spoke, but he pushed them down. Suki deserved the world and god help him if Haru didn’t give it to her. He was a good man, though, and Sokka had faith that he would. She’d have her freedom, but she’d have his support as well. 

“Yes he will, and if he doesn’t he’ll have to answer to both of us. She’s way out of his league,” Teo joked. 

Somewhere, someone clinked a fork against their glass and the newlyweds shared a sweet kiss with happy smiles on their faces. 

“You’ll watch out for her, won’t you? Since you get to be there up close. I’d consider it a personal favor.” 

“Of course, you have my word. But they’ll do fine, Sokka. With friends like us…” He trailed off-- Sokka reached over and took Teo’s face into his hands, kissing his cheek. Perhaps he’d had a bit too much champagne. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’ll come visit? My family’s estate is just up the road from them.” 

“As soon as I possibly can.” 

Sokka didn’t notice all the eyes on them as they spoke, close together at the head table-- least of all, those of Zuko Lee. 


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spice spice baby

### three

They moved to a lighter topic, Sokka and Teo, but something deep in Sokka’s chest settled down at Teo’s vow to keep an eye on the newlyweds-- on his best friend. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t have faith in Haru, or that Haru was a bad guy. I was just that, especially in the context of a marriage of convenience, he could see Suki getting lost in the chaos of Haru’s business and Haru’s life. He could see them growing distant, living mostly separate lives, and growing lonely. Had they thought this through? Did they even have much in common? But that was his fear talking, spiralling, and Teo helped. He spoke as if he saw the exact opposite of what Sokka feared-- he saw them growing together, and most importantly lifting each other up. He pointed out how they were already doing it as they circulated amongst their guests, how Suki would lay her hand on Haru’s forearm when he seemed to be coming on too strong, or babbling too much. He’d ease back and she’d ease forward, kind words and placating smiles.  _ They’ll be a power couple, of sorts,  _ Teo had promised him, and as he slid by them on his way to the bathroom he agreed. 

And it was like that, bladder full and completely distracted, that he ran into Mr. Zuko Lee. 

He stopped short, startled, and smiled at the man awkwardly. “E-excuse me, my apologies.” He choked out, adjusting his tie as the man stood between him and the bathroom like a roadblock. 

“No, I’m sorry to startle you. I wanted... since you’re one of the few people here with which I am acquainted, I wanted to ask if you’d like to dance.” 

“Eh?” Sokka fixed him with an incredulous look, before realizing that he was entirely serious. “Oh, y-yeah.” 

Sokka realized at once that the song on the adjacent and sparsely populated dance floor was changing into a slow ballad, and that the newlyweds had ventured onto the dance floor. And most importantly, that Zuko Lee was standing before him, offering his hand in order to lead  _ Sokka  _ onto the dance floor. It was so strange that Sokka’s brain didn’t really react, his body just went along with everything. He let Zuko take his hand and followed him dumbly onto the floor. He let a stiff hand settle respectfully on his waist while his own hand reflexively dropped onto Zuko’s shoulder. And then they were dancing. 

The other man was stiff, but moved smoothly with the music, leading Sokka expertly across the floor. He’d never considered his own slow dancing skills much, but he muddled through, thankful that Zuko had taken charge. Honestly, it was kinda hot. You know, if he forgot that  _ Mr. Lee _ was antisocial, elitist, and snobbish…. Which he kinda did, but only for a second. 

Zuko’s palm burned through the thin fabric of his shirt, Sokka having discarded his jacket already, and Sokka swore Zuko’s thumb slid back and forth along his side. The press of his fingers was firm, and Sokka’s traitorous mind wondered what they’d feel like lower or higher or to the left-- he cut off that train of thought before it ran away, forcing himself to focus on the music and the beat. It was a sweet song, a popular rendition of an old classic-- a first dance song. And surprisingly, he and Zuko made a good pair. They moved well, comfortably despite… everything. Mutual dislike, their class boundaries, past events. In another world. 

When the second was over and Sokka’s mind was done wandering, he registered the immensely awkward silence sitting heavy between them. He’d caught Zuko’s eyes and pretty much just held his gaze as they moved. He faltered, glancing down, before clearing his throat. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes, the company is very interesting.” Something must have flashed across his face, because Zuko amended, “I spoke to your sister earlier, and the father of the bride.” 

“Good company.” 

“Indeed. Especially your sister.” 

That made Sokka smile. “Katara has that effect on people.” 

“Yes, she’s certainly made an impression on Aang.”

Sokka raised an eyebrow. “Lucky man,” he commented in a low voice. 

Zuko just nodded, and they lapsed into silence once again as the song swelled. Had that been approval or objection of some kind? 

“The bride looks lovely.” 

Sokka glanced, his eyes full of laughter, towards Haru nearly tripping over Suki. He couldn’t tell if Zuko was  _ trying  _ to be charming by complimenting his friends, or if it was happening by coincidence. If it was intentional, Zuko was hitting the nail on the head. The way to Sokka’s heart was through his family, his friends. 

“Haru is a lucky man as well. He married up,” He said with a wink. 

Zuko sputtered over that one for a second, the corner of his mouth twitching. “Yes.” 

Sokka tilted his head, eyes crinkling. “You don’t have to agree with everything I say.” 

“Then please, by all means, say something I disagree with.” 

He shook his head at the man, who seemed overtly pleased with himself for the quip. “You are too funny.” 

“See, that I can disagree with.” 

Sokka squinted at him, amused. Who was this man? It had to be fabricated, after the stoicism and the comments he made when he didn’t think Sokka was listening, all of the unimpressed and derisionary looks at the party goers outside himself and Aang’s family. This had to be fake. He was putting on this clever and charming facade just to gloat later about how Sokka simply had to be in love with him. He was still stiff, clearly hesitant and uncomfortable, but... it was like Zuko wanted Sokka to like him. 

Sokka saw a glimpse of a really sweet guy. Could he be like this all the time? Funny and awkward and actually really caring, though maybe he tended to put his foot in his mouth. That was the kind of man Sokka would look twice at.

The song ended in silence and Zuko slid his hands off Sokka’s waist, a slow drag low over his hip, and it occurred to Sokka all at once. Zuko must be trying to pick him up.

Screw the best man at a wedding, yeah? Sokka decided he was some sort of square on Zuko Lee’s fuckboy bingo. Still, he gave him a brilliant smile and squeezed Zuko’s hand before stepping away. 

“Okay, now I really have to pee. That’s where I was headed when you intercepted me.” 

Zuko’s eyes widened and he blinked at Sokka. “I--oh, I’m sorry.” 

“No worries, my bladder function is fully intact. Have a good time, Mr. Lee.”  _ Find somebody else to play with. _

And with that, Sokka swanned off across the room, winking at a very curious looking Katara as he slipped into the house through the back doors. 

Wedding guests mostly stayed outdoors, only a few coming and going as Sokka sat on the stairs watching the guests mingle out the back window. He’d stolen a beer from the fridge and a slice of lemon raspberry cheesecake that he balanced on his knee as he just… watched. Took everything in. He’d never been the type to dream of his future wedding, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to get married, but he watched the floppy hats and all the dresses from this season’s collection, the overly polite conversation and the too-polite smiles sent towards the happy couple. He didn’t want that judgement at his wedding-- if he had to pick between a wedding like this and eloping, it would be Vegas baby.

Unsurprisingly, his sister intercepted him when he didn’t immediately come out of the house. Or possibly she was hiding as well. 

“Incredibly expensive champagne, but you-- the best man-- come inside to drink a beer and steal dessert.” 

Sokka shrugged. “They already served dinner, I’m simply helping with cleanup.” 

“Mhmm. You and Zuko looked pretty cozy out there?” 

“I think he’s trying to sleep with me.”

Katara sat on the third step from the bottom, cocking her head. “Really?” 

“He flirted.” 

“Maybe he was just being nice.” 

“He’s not nice.” 

“Maybe he is nice!” 

He sighed, scooting down a few steps and kissing her forehead before heading to the kitchen. “You like people too much, though he seems to like you too. He’s got good taste, called Suki something nice while we were dancing, and he called you impressive or interesting or... something also nicel. Said Aang likes you.” 

“Aang certainly seems to.” She followed him into the kitchen, stealing his beer and taking a drink. 

“I wonder why?” She shot him a glare and he shot back a wink. “Come on, you know I’m kidding. Where’s this burst of confidence coming from.” 

Katara shrugged. “Just, I think I was more worried that… why would someone like him be interested in me? Like… his instagram is him traveling and meeting really cool people and spending a ton of money, and mine is coffee and the animals at work, right? He’s got this whole thing about meditation, all his captions are Ghandi or about appreciating life balance, like what do I have to offer? But then he gets nervous and he babbles whenever he talks to me, he compliments me constantly. He’s always focused on me, he seems really genuine.” 

“So what I’m hearing is that when Suki says something, you believer her, but when I tell you the same thing--”

She cut him off. “Who’s getting married today? Who has more credibility, huh?” Sokka could only sputter in response. “Anyway, you changed the subject. You and his friend? You could just sleep with him for fun.” 

Sokka shook his head. “Not him. You know me, I’m not opposed but… I don’t sleep with people who consider me a notch in their bedpost. I’m not into having conquests or being one for anybody else.” Katara nodded, but he could tell she disagreed. “Don’t look at me like that, unlike his friend he’s not being genuine! He’s not like your little… ray of sunshine.” 

“If you say so, if you insist.” 

“I do.” 

Katara patted his cheek, then finished his beer and grabbed his hand, dragging them back to the party. He let her, sweeping Suki out of Haru’s arms and onto the dance floor to secure his rightful dance, as her best man. The respectful hour to depart came and went, with most of the guests going with them, and then Teo let himself be dragged out onto the floor as well. Hell, when it was just family, Sokka made Haru dance with him once. He shoved Katara at Aang (physically, in fact, into Aang), demanding that she take the poor man onto the dance floor seeing as he’d stuck around the whole time. He motioned for Zuko to follow, but the man politely declined this time. 

Sokka brushed away a pang of disappointment. 

And then there were four. Hakoda and Gran Gran had gone to bed, and their younger sisters excused themselves when the party stopped and the cleanup started. Most of it would be done the next day, besides necessities from the caterer and the sound systems. Fairy lights, champagne flutes, centerpieces all stayed put. Sokka sent off Teo and the happy couple, packing their mountain of gifts away in the house for now and promising to have them sent to the new house. Suki peppered kisses all over his face, telling him to write and making him promise again and again to visit before sending him off after a long hug. He wandered back into the backyard, blinking away tears, to find their neighbors still seated there with Katara. He swiped an open bottle of champagne from behind the bar and made his way over to them. Katara turned her attention, reaching out and interlacing their fingers as Sokka sat down, and Sokka squeezed her hand. 

“It’s getting late, we should go,” Aang offered, and Sokka poured himself a glass, holding out the bottle. 

“So soon?” Aang took the bottle graciously, and Sokka shot a wink at Zuko. “What’s one more drink amongst friends?” 

“Friends.” The two of them clinked glasses, and Sokka took the bottle back, filling Katara’s as well. 

“Mr. Lee?” 

Zuko shook his head, holding out his glass. “If you’re sure we haven’t overstayed our welcome already.” 

Aang fidgeted, glancing at Katara, but she waved him off. “We’ve lost Suki, it’ll be a welcome distraction.” 

The bottle emptied before Zuko's glass was full, just as a wave of missing his friend came over him. He downed the rest of his own glass, rising and excused himself to grab another bottle, the glass dangling from his fingers as he went. He opted for the bottles chilling on ice inside, mostly to himself an extra minute. He just never really thought about Suki leaving, and everything had happened so fast. She'd be around for a couple more days, but she'd gone on and on about all the things she had to do-- it was a good time for them to say goodbye. And it wasn't like she was dead, he could reach her anytime by call or text or video chat. Hell, with minimal effort he could hop on a plane and go visit her, once she got settled down. 

He sighed, popping open the bottle and filling his glass at the counter.  _ The end of an era. What am I going to do next? _

The door opened behind him and he was surprised to find Zuko coming in. 

"Ahh, sorry." He held out the bottle and Zuko took it, shaking his head. 

"I just… I wanted to see if you were okay?" 

His eyebrows shot up and he laughed lightly, waving Zuko off as the man handed back the bottle and rested his full glass on the counter next to Sokka's. "Yeah, of course man. I'm happy for them." 

"But you'll miss her?" Sokka gave him a sad smile and nodded. "I hope you don't mind me asking, we don't know each other well… I just wondered if you were ever together?" 

"No, but you're not far off. We get that a lot."

"But you like women?"

Shaking his head, Sokka took a long sip of his drink, fixing Zuko with a stare over the rim of his glass. "Listen, I'm only answering because I'm assuming you've been drinking and I did technically call us friends out there."

Zuko honest to God blushed. "I'm sorry, you don't have to--" 

"I know I don't have to, but yes I like women and also men. I date both." Zuko nodded as if Sokka had just given him the hint he needed to solve a mystery. He shook his head, "You're cute, you know that?" 

And then Zuko was stepping up, hand on Sokka's side again, turning him so his back pressed into the counter as Zuko's lips landed on his. Another hand slid up his neck and into his hair as both his own hands settled on Zuko's chest. Surprised, he missed a beat before the heat of Zuko's hands, the press of his body and the softness of his lips had Sokka melting against the man. He was demanding, not rough but firm, guiding Sokka to the exact angle he wanted as he kissed with a slow, intoxicating drag of lips. It felt so good that Sokka leaned into it, his hand twisting in the collar of Zuko's shirt as Zuko's hand slid up and around his back, pulling him closer. 

Zuko’s fingers carded through the short hairs at the base of Sokka’s neck as they kissed, working their way up into the tight knot of his hair, and he honest to god moaned as Zuko worked it loose from the tie. 

And that snapped him out of it. He realized he was kissing Zuko Lee-- he was pulling Zuko Lee’s shirt untucked, he was sliding his hand under Zuko Lee’s suit jacket. And he cursed himself for doing the one thing he swore he wouldn’t do, for being vulnerable and maybe a little drunk and letting this guy do as he pleased. And he cursed Zuko for doing it. 

He pulled back, pushing at Zuko’s chest and shaking his head.

Zuko drew back, looking confused, his hand sliding out of Sokka’s hair and onto his face. “What? What’s wrong?” 

“I’m-- this is a bad idea. I’m not going to sleep with you.” 

Zuko shook his head, frowning. “I wasn’t--” 

“Really, this was a mistake. You should go. Now.” 

His face hardened, but he nodded, straightening his collar. Sokka, likewise, let his hair down and ran his fingers through it hastily as he grabbed his glass and hurried towards the door ahead of Zuko. 

“Sokka, wait--” 

He stopped, but didn’t wait for Zuko to finish. “I’m not looking for a hookup, okay? No amount of flirting will convince me, I’m not a toy that you can have just because you want it.” 

“Is that really what you think I’m after?” 

“What, you want me to believe you’re interested in me?”

Zuko just shook his head. “Nevermind, I’m sorry. Won’t happen again.” 

Sokka just stared at him. He was good at reading people, or at least he usually had good instincts, but he couldn’t get a read on this guy. He was still going off his first impression. He stared at Zuko’s square shoulders and his tight lips, the rumpled collar of his shirt where Zuko himself had creased it, and his blank gaze. A hint of disbelief? Disappointment? What, that Sokka wouldn’t sleep with him, that he wouldn’t just come willingly? Something nagged in the back of his mind, uncertain, but he pushed it away and stepped forward. 

Smoothing Zuko’s collar, he gave the man a smile, then turned back to the door. “Bring the bottle.” 

And they went back to Katara and Aang, as if nothing happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and welcome to i'm emotionally unable to deal with the fact that another human being might be genuinely attracted to me, on today's episode we have special guest and friend of the show, i dont know how to express my emotions and it makes other people assume im an asshole.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sokka is ready to throw down with every male at the Kuzon estate. Appa included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> put your body on the line for love, what's a little concussion in the face of TEN THOUSAND A YEAR

### five

With Suki’s departure and the wedding fading in their rearview mirror, things seemed uncommonly dull in the coming weeks. Sokka continued to ignore the fact that he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, giving in to the nostalgia of living at home again. The Kya estate wasn’t vast by any means, but it wasn’t small either. The house held their large family comfortably, with a beautiful and well-landscaped backyard, and a stable with two small pastures beyond that. The neighboring estate had much more space and a whole system of riding trails that Katara had grown up on, but she hadn’t been able to ride them since the house sold. 

Apparently, she had obtained permission from an enthusiastic Aang at the wedding to use them once again as she pleased, and on her first day off after the wedding she passed a sleepy Sokka at the breakfast table in riding gear. He offered to go with her, he hadn’t taken Hawky on a ride in a very long time, but she gave him a too-bright smile and declined. She wasn’t subtle, not in the slightest. 

But thoughts of Aang got him thinking of Zuko, and thoughts of Zuko made him remember the night he promised to forget. It made him remember the dreams he’d been having, of waking up to a body pressed against his back and hand sliding up his sides, impossibly soft lips moving up the back of his neck. 

So he tried not to think about Aang either, and if Katara knew maybe she’d try and be more subtle about her pining. He sighed into his coffee, closing the book in front of him and abandoning it in favor of getting his day started. He’d be spending yet another day trying to write his masterpiece of a debut novel or what have you. 

His phone rang nearly 2 hours later, and he reluctantly set his pen aside to pick it up. “Did you get lost?” 

“Don’t freak out.” Sokka sat up instantly, the notebook falling off his lap. 

“Okay, well now I’m freaking out.”

“I’m fine.” 

“Clearly you’re not or you wouldn’t be calling me,” he said, making a beeline for the stables. Skinny jeans and tennis shoes weren’t riding gear but they’d do. 

“Momo threw me, but I’m fine. Nothing broken, I only twisted my ankle a little bit. And bruised my ass.” 

“Where are you, Hawky isn’t saddled but if you’re close--”

“Aang was here, he took me back to his place to ice it. Sokka, I’m fine.” 

He sighed, setting off in that direction. “What happened?” She fell silent. “Katara, what happened?” 

“It wasn’t his fault, it was an accident. He was out in the back pasture, his dog startled Momo.” Sokka let out a string of swear words. “Don’t you dare make him feel any worse than he already does, he called a doctor for christ sakes!” 

“Good! He should! And he should know better than to startle a horse. What, did he come running up, hollering, all excited out of nowhere.” 

“Sokka!”

He grumbled, pausing and rolling his eyes to himself as he crossed straight through their gardens. “Fine, it happens. It was a mistake. It’s not the first time you’ve been tossed off your horse. Where are you?” 

“Back patio.” 

“Okay, give me five minutes.” 

“Sokka, please…” 

“Yes, yes. Okay. I’ll even thank him for taking such good care of you. Five minutes.” 

He hung up the phone, shoving it in his pocket as he crossed over the property line and onto the garden path proper, the same one they’d walked the first night.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid, _ he thought.  _ Stupid, impuslive, lovesick and excitable man. _

He rounded the house to find Katara alone on the patio, stretched out on a lounge chair with a bag of ice wrapped around her ankle. Her hair and what he could see of her shirt was covered in grass and dirt, and she shot him a warning glare as he approached. He held his hands up in surrender, crouching down and picking a particularly long strand from behind her ear. 

“You didn’t hit your head?” She shook her head with a smile. “And nothing is broken?” 

“He’s insisting that a doctor needs to be sure, but I’m sure nothing’s broken.” Gently, he wrapped her in a hug and she huffed. “I’m fine!”

“I know, but no more riding with him around?” 

She shoved him off, unable to keep a smile off her face. “I refuse to agree to that. Accidents happen, it wasn’t anybody’s fault.” 

The man in question appeared then, more than a bit frantic. “Sokka, hey. There’s this physician I know, a friend of my family, he’ll be here really soon.” 

“She didn’t hit her head when she fell?” Aang shook his head, wringing his hands. “Thank you for taking care of her. Where is Momo?” 

“Ahh…” Aang glanced at Katara, who winced. 

“I left him in the back pasture, could you…” She looked hopefully at Sokka. 

He looked between Aang and Katara, confused. “Yeah, sure, but how did you get her… here?”

Aang shrugged. “I carried her, we weren’t too far in.” 

“He panicked.” 

He sputtered at that. “I didn’t panic, I… acted quickly and efficiently.” 

“You made him carry you all the way back here? Wow,” Sokka shook his head in mock disbelief. 

“He wouldn’t put me down! He didn’t even let me grab Momo!” 

“That… well that would have been inefficient!” Katara laughed. 

“Katara, you’re in good hands. I’ll be back, okay?” 

They both nodded and Sokka clapped Aang on the shoulder, heading off towards the pasture. 

Finding Momo didn’t take long. Convincing him to come back to the stable, however, was a whole other battle. When he was settled, Sokka stopped in the house to wash up, then took the path to the front of Aang’s house instead of going straight back to the patio. He let himself in the front door, making his way through the house and stopping just before the doors of the patio. 

Aang sat on the edge of Katara’s chair, his fingers intertwined in hers as he stared shyly up at her through his lashes. It was incredibly charming, and from the blush on Katara’s cheeks Sokka could tell that she agreed. He turned away, not wanting to intrude on a private moment, nor see anymore than he’d already seen. It was cute, but it was still his sister. Instead, he made a beeline for the library. 

Perfect time to steal back his book.

He smiled at the familiarity of it, as he walked through the stacks back towards the section housing the works of playwrights. Shakespeare, every play, and Tennesee Williams, Arthur Miller, even some contemporary names that even Sokka didn’t recognize-- but no Wilde. Not even the wrong Wilde, it’s like they’d gotten rid of Oscar Wilde entirely in spite of his not first edition housewarming gift. He browsed the rows to see if it was improperly shelved, even checked the loose books tossed on tables at the front, and nothing. He even took a peek into the garbage can, and his book was nowhere to be found. Anger gnawed at his stomach, but he pushed it away. It was just a well-loved copy, and he’d given it away. They could do whatever they saw fit with it, he would simply get a new well-loved copy. 

Giving up his search, he steeled himself to go back out to the patio. He wanted his sister happy, but there were certain moments he didn’t need to witness. Maybe he should announce his presence first…

But as he rounded the corner to the back of the house, he stopped short to see Zuko hovering in the exact place he’d been earlier. Aang was brushing his thumb over Katara’s cheekbone gently, saying something that made her laugh. They sat even closer together now, and she pushed away his hand hiding her face in his shoulder as he kept speaking animatedly. 

Smiling, he paused as well, leaning on the wall. “They’re cute, aren’t they?” 

Zuko jumped, smiling stiffly at Sokka, then looking back out. “Yeah, adorable. Aang told me what happened when I got home. She’s okay?” 

Sokka nodded. “It happens. He’s... excitable. Momo is jumpy, too. Nobody’s fault.” 

“Yeah, uh… good to see you again, Sokka.” 

He smiled, nodding again. “You too, Zuko.” And then an idea occurred to him. “Oh, and-- the housewarming present I gave you? It made its way into the library?” 

“Of course.” The lie was so smooth that Sokka’s anger didn’t even flare this time. At least now he felt solidly justified in turning Zuko down the night of the wedding. The man gestured to the patio then, awkwardly. “Uh… shall we?”

“Yeah, I think it’s a good time. Didn’t want to interrupt before.” 

“Me too.” Zuko took the lead, pushing open the door and jolting the young lovers from their private moment. Aang scooted back to a respectful distance so quickly that he would have slid right off the chair if Katara hadn’t caught his arm. 

“Hey, kids!” Sokka called, earning an eye roll from his sister. 

“13 months, Sokka. 13.” 

He pointed at her with a grin. “Irrelevant. Are you ready to go home?” 

“Yes, please. I’ve overstayed my welcome,” she joked, moving to stand up before freezing at (surprisingly) three voices of protest. “I’m fine!” 

“I believe the doctor said no weight for at least a day, ideally 3.” Zuko spoke up first and it flitted through Sokka’s mind that he’d been around when the doctor came. He had known that Katara was fine before Sokka did, and Sokka didn’t take him as one for small talk. Why had he asked? 

“Just wait, I’ll grab my car and drive you home.” 

Sokka laughed, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it, it’s not far. We’ve done this a million times growing up.” He shooed Aang out of the way, turning around and crouching down so Katara could climb into his back. 

“I swear to god if you drop me, Sokka.” 

He scoffed. “Aang carried you from the back pasture and you’re worried about me dropping you?” 

“Fair,” Zuko chimed in, earning a wink from Sokka and a punch from Aang. 

“Oh shut up. You’d do it on purpose, just for fun.” She put her good ankle on the ground, looping her arms around Sokka’s neck and letting him hoist her on. 

“I would not,” he said, rising from a crouch. 

She shifted her weight midway up and he stumbled a bit, looking up surprised when Zuko caught his hand and steadied them. Zuko refused to look at him and drew back his hand as if he’d been burned the second they were steady. 

“Are you sure I can’t get the car?” 

Katara smiled fondly. “Thank you, but no. This is fine.” 

“Did she really hurt herself or does she just like to be carried? We’ll never know.” 

Aang laughed, following them as Sokka set off across the yard. “Be careful. Text me tonight, or if anything happens?” 

“I’m fine!! Nothing is going to happen, stop worrying so much.” 

Sokka caught a dejected ‘sorry’ as they disappeared around the house, and Katara’s body sagged against him. “Is it bad?” 

“The ankle or how much I like him?”

“Oh, well now. I meant the ankle but if you care to elaborate.” 

“Shut up,” she groaned. “This was so embarrassing.” 

Sokka scoffed. “This was a romance novel. This was literally a scene out of one of those horrible Netflix movies I love so much.” 

She was silent for a while. “It’s a bad sprain, I just didn’t want him to freak out anymore. I sent him in for more ice when the doctor looked at it, I’ll be on crutches for at least a week.” 

Sokka nodded. “So we’re going to tell him that you tried to walk on it tonight and hurt it worse, and it’s totally your fault?” 

“Yep.” 

“Good plan. Seemed like you were having a good time though, at the end. I didn’t want to interrupt so I snuck into the library.”

“Sokka you didn’t! What if they know it’s gone!”

He laughed, thinking about how well his sister really knew him. “It won’t be gone, because it was never there! I asked Zuko about it point blank when I couldn’t find it and he said he shelved it.”

“Maybe he’s reading it?”

“Then he would have told me he was reading it.” 

“...maybe Aang is reading it?” 

“Can he read?” Katara smacked his shoulder and he laughed. “I’m kidding. But I really don’t see him as the classic literature type. Manga, maybe.” 

“That’s fair. Do you really think Zuko would lie though?” 

“Worse, I think he got rid of the book. Not up to his high and mighty standards.” 

She shook her head. “I’ll never understand that. I’m glad Aang isn’t that way.” 

_ I hope so, _ Sokka thought. 


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst kinds of endings are the ones you don't see coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too busy to edit much so I'm holding on to hope that the only mistake made in this chapter are Aang's~

### six

Katara was in the lovely stages of pre-relationship bliss-- it was fun, it was light, it was romantic. They were taking things slow, really getting to know each other on long walks with Aang’s dog Appa out on the trails or over glasses of the kind of cheap wine Katara liked best on Aang’s back patio while she was still injured. When he kissed her, she hoped he didn’t notice her heart racing, but she also hoped the feeling never stopped. She wasn’t naive, she’d dated before. She’d fancied herself in love, even expected a proposal once when she was barely grown up, and then everything fell apart with him. But she still believed in this feeling. 

_ Potential _ . 

Sokka had warmed up to Aang, despite still refusing to let the man around the horses. He’d vowed to despise Appa for eternity for almost killing his sister until he met the dog and they instantly became best friends. Katara tried to make fun of him for it when Appa hopped up on his lounge chair and laid down on his chest, despite the dog’s incredibly large size, but Sokka just scratched Appa behind the ears and said “He gets me.” 

Appa also became Sokka’s very good excuse to not be in the vicinity of Zuko. The man would appear and Sokka would disappear like a magic trick, opting to go throw a tennis ball for Appa or take him on a walk through the trails. When Appa started wandering over to visit the Kya house on his own, Sokka started declining most of Katara’s offers to tag along altogether. Instead he’d settle in on the patio or out in the grove with a blanket and a notebook, Appa curled at his feet. He found it easy to write lately-- nothing comprehensive, no great American novel, but it was  _ good _ . 

He really didn’t know where this was coming from, he’d never really been interested in romance before. He’d always wanted to write complex worlds with sociopolitical commentary, and he was doing that… just right now all he could seem to write were sweet moments and soft dialogue.  _ Their eyes met across the room _ and  _ he gave a small smile at the slide of Edward’s palm _ and  _ leaning into John’s arms settled something deep in his chest, calmed something he didn’t know was troubled.  _ Unbelievably sappy. 

He blamed Suki. And Katara. 

It made his chest ache as he let this story form itself on the pages. All jokes aside, the question of what he was going to do had his mind zeroing in on this story. He’d outlined the beginning, where his younger character John starts working as a nanny for Adele, the daughter of a very wealthy, very strict man, Edward. She adores him, and he allies with her against her father a bit. First they clash, but eventually he coaxes Edward into seeing his side-- letting him have more leeway with Adele’s lessons, teaching her art, allowing her space to be creative and silly and a child. John learns Adele’s backstory, he learns about her mother. Eventually their bickering turns into banter and their banter turns into flirting and then John is properly in love with his boss, which is complicated. Edward stops traveling as much and John is pretty sure he feels the same, insisting they spend time together, and that’s as far as he’d gotten. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he was loving it. 

He talked to Appa while he wrote too, asking for input on wording and then later on plot as he outlined the story. “Should John break Edward’s heart, huh boy? Oh, they should break each other’s hearts? That’s what you’re thinking? You savage dog, who hurt you?” 

But things weren’t so blissful and lovely for too long. It was stormy and wet and Sokka hadn’t slept well so he was stretched out in the living room with his laptop instead of a notebook. He knew something was wrong the moment Katara came in, eyes red, wearing her oldest and rattiest sweater. It was the sweater she put on when she broke up with the prick from high school who went off to college and decided that finding himself involved sleeping with anything with a pulse that wasn’t his sister. It was the sweater she put on when she didn’t get into her dream college. It was the sweater he found her in every year on the anniversary of their mom’s death. He set his laptop aside, sitting up and opening his arms, and she fell into them silently. 

It took a few minutes but she finally quietly said “He’s gone.” 

“You broke up?” 

She shook her head, sniffling into his shoulder. “He’s spending some time in Greece, then maybe Finland. But he doesn’t know when he’ll be back here, probably not until after winter.” 

Sokka was bewildered. “Huh. And he just left?”

“Yeah.” 

“And what, he called to tell you” 

Katara winced. “Instagram message.” 

“...he broke up with you in a DM?”

She grabbed a pillow. “Not even a text.” 

“Did you have a fight?” 

She shrugged. “I guess we weren’t technically dating, I just thought...”

“ _ You _ just thought? We all ‘just thought,’ he was pretty clear how into you he was.” 

“Yeah, apparently not.” 

“Wow.” Sokka pulled her back into a hug, shocked. “You know, he had a really big head.”

She shoved at his chest. “Sokka, stop.” 

He grinned, and he knew it was working. “And a really flat ass, I mean it was like ironed smooth. Not even a wrinkle.” She finally giggled. “I mean seriously, he practically flapped in the wind!”  
“Stop!” 

“He threw away my book!”

Quietly into his shoulder, he heard a muffled, “Asshole.” 

“Asshole!” He hugged her tighter. “You wanna call in sick at work and be sad today?” 

“I shouldn’t.” 

“I’ll make cookie dough? We can watch that period drama you love, I won’t even make fun of the men for being emotionally constipated and the women for thinking it’s hot.” 

“You’re not supposed to eat raw cookie dough.” 

“We’re living on the wild side.” 

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. “I don’t have much to do today, I could probably get someone to cover.” 

He kissed her forehead, pulling the blanket off the couch and dumping it in her lap. “I’m going to go bribe Yue to make cookie dough so it’s actually good.” 

Yue was unsurprisingly very easy to sweet talk into making cookie dough for her broken hearted older sister, and he swung by Toph’s room and sent her down to make Katara laugh. He suggested she throw in a little Aang deprecating humor, and some anti-Zuko rhetoric if the mood struck her, but she wasn’t sure that was what Katara needed. 

It was what he needed, so he called. Suki. 

“Babe, you never call,” she answered, and he heard Haru laugh as he closed the door to his bedroom. 

“I call all the time, sweetie, you just never pick up. But jokes aside, we need to talk about Aang Kuzon.” 

Suki laughed. “Oh, has he proposed then?” 

Sokka snorted. “The bastard up and left with no warning or explanation.”

“Oh my god, Katara?”

He shook his head even though she couldn’t see him. He should have done this over video. “She’s upset, I can’t really tell how much yet though. She really liked him, Suki, like even more than she did before you left. She  _ really _ liked him.” 

“She’s holding it together, she’s probably beating herself up for getting so attached just to be…” 

“Dropped? Basically ghosted?” He was fuming. He’d held her and cracked jokes because that’s what she needed, but Sokka was itching to grab his keys and show up at whatever airport Aang was jet setting out of and throw down. 

“But didn’t he buy the house?” 

“Yes? I guess he’s just going to… use it as home base, bounce in and out of our lives like… oral herpes or something.” 

“Sokka, don’t do anything stupid,” Suki warned, and Sokka sat down on his bed. 

“Suki, I’ve never wanted to kill a man so much. Not even her other exes, not even the one that cheated on her. He was an ass and she was hurt but she always kinda knew he was an ass, right?”

“Right,” Suki confirmed sadly, and Sokka sighed. 

“I mean, this kid had her hook, line, and sinker.”

“I know.”

“And he broke up with her over  _ Instagram. _ ” 

“Real classy,” Suki sighed. “She’s going to be okay, and now she knows he’s a piece of shit okay? Better now than later.” 

“Yeah.” It didn’t make him feel any better. He felt like he should have known, he should have been able to see it. The little bastard had always been too good to be true. 

“No messaging him.”

“Fine.”

“No messaging his friends either.” 

Sokka scoffed. “Don’t even get me started. You know, I bet that sister of his had something to do with it. The mean one, not the emo one.” 

“Sokka you don’t know that.” 

“I know, I’m not going to do anything about it. Katara he doesn’t want me to, and I don’t want to be associated with any of them anymore, I just… it’s just a feeling I have.” 

“You’ve got terrible instincts, Sokka, horrible,” she teased, and he gasped dramatically, a smile slipping onto his face.

“I do not!”

“You do! But really, no retaliation. Just go watch sappy period dramas with her and order in some ice cream and fried food.” 

“Yue’s making cookie dough.” 

Suki laughed. “Good plan. Also… don’t tell her you told me. Let her tell me, okay?”

“Yeah, sure. I really might kill him the next time I see him, Suki. I  _ liked _ him. He took care of her, I trusted him.” 

“He’s a kid, Sokka. Maybe he got scared, spooked by the amount he liked her.” 

Sokka nodded to himself, trying to quell the fire that flared in his chest. It wasn’t fair, but that made him even angrier at the little bastard. That type of love is what everybody wanted, it’s what Sokka dreamed about and had for many years. Suki and Katara, maybe Yue were the only ones who knew how much he wanted it. He hid it well, since casual sex and not fairlytale romance was the flavor of the day. He was content to take what he could get and not rush things for now. But when you find that, the person who is your sun and your stars, you don’t get spooked and run. You don’t let that go. 

Maybe he was putting too much weight on their month long fling, but he was pretty sure he knew what he saw. Even Toph could tell, despite only ever being interested in Aang as a person to make fun of. He simply couldn’t fathom how they got from Aang looking like he’d been run over by a bus called love at first sight the first time they saw each other, to them spending so much time together over the course of the month, to him hightailing it. It simply didn’t add up. 

“How are you settling in? How’s Haru?” 

He could hear the smile in her voice as she teased, “You ask me that every time we talk, I’m settling in fine! Like I’ve told you every other time!” 

“I worry,” He replied, offhandedly. “He’s being good to you? Teo is looking out for you?” 

“Yes, of course. Teo’s family has us over all the time, so I get to see him a lot. It’s nice to have someone I know here outside of school. His father is terrifying, but he and Haru get along really well, surprisingly.” 

“And Haru?” Sokka prodded, and she sighed. 

“He’s… Sokka he’s not what I expected.”

“In a bad way?” 

“In an incredibly good way! He’s so sweet, and he always seemed… god forgive me, a bit dense? He was just so focused and task oriented I didn’t think he’d be the type to notice other people. You know how I kept saying I really thought love would come in time?” 

“Mhmm” 

“I was scared that maybe it wouldn’t and we’d be completely incompatible and unhappy but… god, it’s like we got married and suddenly I’m just on his radar in a way I never was before. He… well--” She cut off, sighing again, and Sokka laughed. 

“Well? Spill!” 

She huffed into the phone and he could practically see her draped over the couch or her chair, unable to stop smiling but covering her eyes as if it made any difference. 

“Like yesterday he came home from work really late and he hadn’t eaten dinner but he came and asked about my day and about what I was studying until I kicked him out of the living room and made him go heat up some food. And it’s not because he thinks he needs to either, he’s genuinely interested in what I’m doing. And he kisses me goodbye before he leaves and every time he gets home. He bought my favorite wine last week! I didn’t even know he knew it was my favorite.” 

“He texted me and asked, you’re welcome,” Sokka teased. “Suki that’s really great.” 

She paused. “I know things won’t be this easy for forever but I just… out here and with him, away from my family, I just feel so much more like myself. I can’t wait for you to come visit.” 

“Soon,” he promised, and he meant it. “As soon as I can, okay?” 

“I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, we all do. But I’m so happy for you, you deserve this and… you needed it. He’s a good guy.”

“Yeah,” Suki said, her voice wavering. Then, more firm, “Yeah.” 

“I should go help Yue with the cookie dough.” 

“You really shouldn’t,” she teased. 

“And by cookie dough, I mean convincing Katara to drink with me. Take a sip every time someone curtsies and all that, we’ll make a game out of drinking our feelings.” 

“Good luck, text me how she’s doing okay?”

He nodded to himself. “I’ll keep you updated.” 

“I love you guys.” 

“Love you too, talk soon.” 

The moment his mind turned back to Katara and Aang and inexplicably Zuko too, the fire in his stomach flared up again and he took a deep breath. He needed to be what Katara needed, and at least right now that wasn’t angry. 

Game face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that Sokka's debut novel is gonna be gay Jane Eyre? Because yes.


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang is gone, Katara is not following him, and Sokka is content with the way things are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, updates aren't going to come as quickly or consistently. I started grad school, things got busy, yall know! feel free to hit me up with short prompts/requests/one shots on tumblr

### seven

Another month passed and Sokka wondered how this one felt so short while the last one felt so long, like they lived a whole novel in one second and barely a plot point in the next. Katara had put on a brave face in the past few weeks when it really sunk in that Aang wasn’t coming back, when she was sure. He didn’t reach out, not once, but he plastered all of his adventures all over Instagram for them to see. Quietly, Katara gave up social media and threw herself into work, taking extra shifts when she could and spending her afternoons off riding the trails when she couldn’t. Eventually the cockroach infestation in their place subsided and they both moved back out of the Kya estate, but Katara was still nowhere to be found on her days off. It was like she thought keeping busy could stuff down all emotions until they inevitably disappeared, and Sokka was no expert in lost love but he was pretty sure that’s not how it worked. 

He gave her space, though, and she rarely brought it up. He knew she talked to Suki soon after it happened, but neither woman offered up any details and he knew better than to pry. They weren’t as close as he and Suki were, but Katara considered Suki a much needed big sister. With their mother gone and despite the ever present Gran Gran in their childhood, Sokka always thought that Katara had taken on the motherly role. She saw it as her duty or maybe her right as the oldest daughter, and it was good, especially for Yue who needed that. Yue was sweet, kind and naive and they all worried about her the most, Toph included. Toph acted tougher than she was, but she had a thick skin and independence that was more of a personality definition than a personality trait. Their family never told her that being blind would hold her back or make her any less capable than anybody else, but she supplemented that with such an air of defiance that practically nobody who she came across could make the mistake of underestimating her. Mostly. When he thought about it, they had a really transparent family. They were easy to read. 

When Katara did talk about him and them, it was with such forced casualness and it broke his heart. She truly seemed to think she could will herself to be over and done with the whole ordeal, will herself out of love. He hated it so he did the only thing he could and he took the rage and pain and betrayal and he wrote it into his book. He got a job at the library part time too when they moved home, and it was still winter so it was still slow. He wrote most of the time, longhand still, pausing every few scenes to check out books from their tiny children’s section to families, or research texts to the occasional sleepy eyed grad student. He’d thought about grad school before, maybe a literature program or an MFA in writing, but instead he joined a writer’s group and started meeting up regularly to workshop chapters. 

At least for him, things were good. This project was really forming into something, and it had an incredibly long way to go but he could see a novel coming out of it-- an actual book. Sokka laughed at himself one day, realizing he was so bad at planning that he started his first novel before he realized he actually wanted to be a writer. The funny thing was, planning had always been his strong suit. Maybe he was turning over a new leaf, letting things fall where they may on their own terms. Could he just let life unfold that way? 

And then one day Katara was actually around on her day off, but she was hovering nervously in the doorway between their living room and their kitchen. He set aside his pen and sat up, eyebrow quirked. 

“What’s up?” 

She bit her lip. “I need you to not be mad.” 

Sokka frowned. He wasn’t a particularly quick to anger person in general. “Okay, what am I not being mad about?”

“I think I’m going to Thailand.” 

That made Sokka laugh, shaking his head as he leaned back against the couch, and she dropped into the armchair on the other side of the living room, hugging a pillow to her chest. 

“Okay, um… I don’t know what you want me to say. I guess why? Why are you going?” 

“I’m not going for him. I actually would have said yes right away when they offered me the spot but I didn’t… well, because I just saw that he’s there.” 

Sokka had seen too. He posted a few days before that his plans had changed but how excited he was to spend some time in Bangkok and Phuket. Since, he’d posted gorgeous beaches and fancy restaurants, the view from his rented apartment that looked like some luxury loft out of a furniture ad. He assumed Katara didn’t know, and why would he tell her? But now she explained that she’d been really trying to get over it all so she dove back into social media a little. She insisted again that she was over it, but Sokka still didn’t believe her. 

“I just don’t want him to think I’m there because of him. I don’t want anybody to think that.” 

“You still haven’t told me why you’re going though. Who offered you a spot in what?” 

“It’s through work, sort of. There’s this short course on exotic animal rehabilitation that will take up the rest of the summer and most of next semester, but I already cleared it with my program and I’ll be able to earn independent study credit for being there. I’d be gone for almost 3 months, but it’s comprehensive. I’d be traveling from sanctuary to sanctuary with a group and volunteering, but also learning the biology of the animals and veterinary care. And they’ve got a program component on how to fund and maintain an animal sanctuary that goes over governmental and international grants. My boss is one of the program directors, they had a scholarship student drop out and she offered me the spot. Expenses paid and everything, I just need my passport.” 

She was grinning now, apprehension melting out of her face as she spoke, and Sokka shook his head as she trailed off. “I don’t understand why you’re even considering saying no.” 

“I’m not,” She admitted. “I’m going to say yes, I just…” 

“Who cares what people think? You’re not following him across the country like a psycho. For all anybody else knows, you had this trip planned way before he showed up in Thailand and he’s following you across the world like a psycho.” 

“I just… I don’t think I want to see him.” 

“Then don’t!” She gave him an exasperated look, but Sokka just stared right back. “Come on, you think you’re going to happen to run into him? It’s a small country but not that small. Don’t reach out, and if he happens to reach out then just show him what he’s missing. You’re pursuing your career and you’re killing it, you’re happy with your life and he doesn’t get a part in it anymore. Go, and if you see him make him regret what he gave up.” 

“Yeah,” she said into the pillow, taking a deep breath. “Am I dumb? For worrying like this, when I’ve got this huge opportunity right there waiting for me?” 

Sokka considered for a second, then shrugged. He wasn’t going to lie. “Yeah, probably.” She groaned and he laughed. “Come on, you’re a little brokenhearted still, you’re not over it. Don’t be too hard on yourself, just… take him out of the equation. Pretend he doesn’t exist for a while. Go there and pretend he’s still here, or in... Iceland?” 

“No,” she said with a small smile. 

“Greenland?”

“Nope.” 

“Deutschland.” She rolled her eyes, but he’d done his job. Her mind was off of it all. “I can’t believe you’re going to be on a whole different continent than me. This is like space camp when we were kids all over again!” 

“Space camp was literally 30 miles away.” 

He sighed. “You’re right, this is so much worse than space camp!” 

“You’ll be fine,” she assured him, crossing the room and kissing his forehead. “You’ll be great.” 

“Good talk, now go call your boss and start planning your trip.” 

She sighed. “Will you tell dad?” 

“Ha,” he laughed, turning back to his notebook. “Not a chance.” 

Two weeks passed and Katara was on a plane, leaving their apartment to Sokka alone. He thought he’d love the space, and not having Katara nagging him to vacuum and wash his dishes, but in all honesty it got lonely. Plus, seeing dirty dishes in the sink made him miss his sister so they got washed anyway. He knew he was a tad codependent, but he and Katara had gotten each other through their mother’s death and then, along with their father and Gran Gran, raised their little sisters. He never felt burdened with his family like Suki was, and he was pretty sure Katara would say the same. The relationship they had was special. Even the most taciturn of them was a Kya first or, as Toph herself liked to describe it, ride or die. 

Yue was different. She had gotten all of the best parts of their parents and none of the hard edges, none of the street smarts either to be honest. They all took care of Yue more than anyone else, but Yue took care of them too. She was better attuned to the emotions in their household than anybody else, and she could always tell both who was having an off day and how to assuage it one way or another. Her cookie dough was legendary, and her movie marathon selection skills were next level. The sweet girl was naive and optimistic almost to a fault, but stood on her own two legs. She could definitely stand up for herself if she needed to, but there was a consensus especially among the siblings that she shouldn’t have to. Sokka’s biggest fear for her was that one day she’d trust the wrong people and they wouldn’t be around to catch her before she fell. But now, with this thing between Aang and Katara, he thought maybe heartbreak was just part of growing up. 

Still, if it were up to him, nothing bad would come anywhere near her. She deserved the world, especially when she was the only sibling he could entice into the city for the charity auction he’d agreed to participate in months ago, when Suki was putting it together instead of someone who he could say no to. They were going to make a weekend out of it, with Sokka picking her up Friday after her shift and dropping her back home on Sunday for family dinner. They’d be able to relax and have fun Friday night at home, and then he’d have someone to come with on Saturday night. Yue adored dressing up and he adored showing her off. Plus she’d get a kick out of him being auctioned off to the highest bidder for charity, and that made it worth it. 


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quality sibling bonding moments. Good, wholesome fun. Toxic masculinity whom?

### eight

Sokka swung by the Kya estate before Yue’s shift was over to say hi to the family. Gran Gran fussed over him being all alone in the city despite the fact that he insisted he had plenty of friends and was holding up fine. His father seemed equally concerned too, but was much nicer about it, not directly insinuating he was incompotent to take care of himself like GranGran. Then he swung by the cafe and, with the last 2 minutes of her shift, had his little sister make him a latte. She dropped her apron in the back room and handed him his coffee before he pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Hey kiddo, I missed you.” He kissed the top of her head, squeezing her tight. “Is the current crush that one behind the counter? He’s cute, I approve, on a stage 1 level. At least you have good taste aesthetically.” 

She pushed him away, insisting “I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about” while distinctly not looking at said boy and ushering Sokka out rather quickly. 

Sokka put her in charge of music on the short drive back to the city, asking her questions about her week and about her shift, slipping ones about that boy in there every once in a while. She was particularly tight lipped about this one, so he didn’t press too much. 

He passed the keys off to her as they got out of the car, grabbing her bags and following her up the stairs to the apartment. He dropped them off in Katara’s bedroom as she collapsed on the couch, pulling out her phone. “I’m ordering takeout, what do you want?” 

“You don’t want me to cook?” He offered, dropping into the armchair. 

“No, let’s just get takeout. Easier,” she said, shaking her head. “You can make popcorn for movie night later.” 

“Deal, chinese?” Sokka plucked her phone out of her hands, tucking it under his thigh and ordering on his phone. “Your usual?” 

“And an order of--”  
“Crab rangoons!” 

Yue huffed. “I was gonna say dumplings.” 

“Why not both?” Sokka winked, adding an order of dumplings too. 

“You spoil me. I’m going to be fat tomorrow.” 

“One night of takeout isn’t going to make you fat, and who cares if it did?”

“I care,” she whined. 

“You shouldn’t,” he chastised, and she smiled. 

“You spoil me.” 

“That, I do. Food will be here in half an hour, what’s on the agenda for tonight?” 

“Twilight movie marathon.”

Sokka scoffed. “Okay but you know I only watch them with copious amounts of booze and you said you didn’t want to be hungover tomorrow.” 

Yue pouted, but was already scrolling through other options. She threw out a couple options, adding them to the list as Sokka approved, mostly family favorites with a couple newer movies thrown in. Sokka had suggested Disney singalong and Yue rudely turned him and his notorious off-key singing down. 

As Sokka queued up the movies, the doorbell rang and Yue jumped up, returning with two bulging paper bags and shoving the coffee table up against the couch, nearly taking Sokka’s foot off in the process. 

“Woah there, I can’t sell myself to the highest bidder if I’m in the hospital missing a leg.” 

“Sorry,” she chirped, pulling the throw blanket off the back of the couch. “It smells so good.” 

They settled in and Sokka hit play, stealing a cube of chicken out of Yue’s container as the opening credits rolled. She smacked at his hand, but stole a slice of beef out of his a second later. 

“Eat your dumplings woman,” he scolded, making her giggle. 

Halfway through their movie lineup, Yue broke out the facemasks and nail polish. Sokka had gone through a very brief fuckboy stage before Katara kicked it out of him (more figuratively than literally, but literally as well). He’d learned quickly that not liking things his sisters liked was fine, but belittling or criticizing them because they were things that girls liked was shitty. Like scrunchies. Sokka thought scruchies were fucking dumb for being entirely not useful in his hair, which his scrunchie-wearing army of sisters deamed a valid reason for him to scoff every time he saw one and therefore didn’t beat him to a pulp. 

Nail polish, on the other hand, Sokka thought was rad. He did Yue’s toes first as she scrolled through Instagram while her fingers dried, both of them only half paying attention to what was happening on the screen. Later, he’d find out that she snapped a picture of him, laser focused with his tongue poking out of his mouth as he dotted polish on her tiny tiny pinky toe. She’d chosen a dark blue to match her navy dress for the event tomorrow, and when Sokka was done she waved him off.   
“Do yours, I brought you a tie. We can match, and it’ll keep the biggoted rich people away.” She had a point. 

“You do them,” He whined, and she waggled her still wet nails at him. “Come on, they’ll be messy if I do them!”

“Practice makes perfect,” she teased, handing him a napkin to put under his hand as he slid off the couch. 

“Okay but you’re fixing them when they suck,” he grumbled. Katara always just did them for him. 

“Deal.” 

They actually turned out pretty good, until he whacked one against the coffee table 5 minutes after his second coat. He’d have to clean up the messy edges but Yue declared them a success. Sometime after midnight she yawned dramatically and padded off to Katara’s room, making Sokka promise to go to bed at a decent time and set an alarm for the morning. The event didn’t start until 8 so they didn’t have anything specific to do in the morning, but Sokka promised they’d go to brunch and walk around Katara’s campus. The weather was supposed to be warm enough that they could snag some coffee to go and spend at least a little time outdoors. Yue was still trying to pick a school (and a major for that matter) for when she was done with high school, and she wanted to make her decision by the end of the year. 

Sokka obligingly went to bed pretty soon after, cleaning up the living room and debating jumping into the shower before deciding that it would be better to wait until tomorrow after brunch. He turned some music on quietly in the background and picked up his notebook, tapping his pen on the front page before flipping it open. He’d just shattered John’s heart by introducing the secret husband of John’s lover, and he’d been toying with where to go from here. 

The backstory was that Edward had been coerced into marrying Bertrand by his family when he was barely 18. He didn’t love his husband and he never would. They’d been estranged their whole marriage, to the point where few people outside their families’ society circles even knew they were together. But divorce was out of the question for both of them, or at least it had been when they were young. Now, both in their 30s and both financially independent of their families, they agree that they want more from their lives. After the big reveal, Bertrand presented Edward with divorce papers and they agreed to part ways on good terms, despite both having openly resented the other for years. 

Edwards was overjoyed for only a second, though, then he finds that John has disappeared with no more than a verbal resignation given to Edward’s personal assistant over the phone. Edward, now single, is truly shocked at how John has made himself entirely impossible to find. No amount of money Edward throws at private investigators yields any hints, and... Sokka can’t seem to find it in himself to write Edward giving up. He’s not sure what reason to give the man, because the man he’s written wouldn’t simply stop. He’s a man of creative solutions and frankly, levying his power over others to get exactly what he wants. Sokka decides for now, he’ll skip it and see where the reunion takes him. John, an orphan with no extended family who had grown up primarily in a group home for foster kids, finds a long lost uncle whose family had disowned his mother for choosing to marry his father. He finds out his uncle is incredibly well off, but more importantly that he has cousins and that his family accepts him with open arms. He’s so overjoyed that it gives him the courage to go back to Edward and to… get closure of some kind. 

Sokka wrote and rewrote the opening to the reunion twice before giving up for the night. He set an alarm and slid into bed, sinking against the pillows and thinking he just wasn’t sure how to approach it. It would be an emotionally charged scene of course, predominated by anger but also by love. He wanted them to have a happy ending, for John to understand the situation and to forgive, but also for Edward to have grown through the experience of stepping out from under a cloud his family put over his head decades before. He had already planned to keep them apart for a year, maybe a couple years, but he knew there was something else he was missing. He could feel it, but as he fell asleep it remained just out of reach. 

He woke up with his alarm the next morning, sleepily padding out into the living room to find Yue already awake, coffee brewed. 

“You are the best,” he said, grabbing a mug. “You can come visit anytime.” 

“It’s the good stuff too, from work.” 

“Seriously, you could just live here. Katara will be gone for months.” 

“You’d get tired of me,” she teased, turning her attention back to her phone.   
“Never. Did you make reservations for brunch?” 

“Of course, your treat.” She winked. 

“Duh.” 

They spent most of the morning doing their individual things, weaving around each other in the kitchen then breaking off at different times to get dressed and ready for brunch. Sokka of course had it a lot easier than Yue, especially since he was wearing his hair up this morning. He’d shower and style it tonight, but even then Yue did both her hair and makeup before they left, so he ended up lounging on Katara’s bed and messing with her music. 

Brunch was unremarkable, as was their little mini-tour of campus. Sokka had graduated just over a year ago, so he showed off the important parts. Mostly, he took her into the library and showed her the best study spots (conveniently forgetting to mention to his sweet, innocent little sister that they were also the best makeout spots). She confided that she was leaning towards a bigger school further away from home because she felt like it would give her more independence, but she was a little scared about being so far away. He assured her that text messages and facetime went all over the country, and that they’d all definitely come visit her if that was her choice. It made him sad to think about Katara off traveling the world and Yue off at some big shot university halfway across the world. They were the cornerstones of the Kya family, Sokka couldn’t imagine them both being gone and him still being here, being left behind. Maybe it was time for him to look into putting his degree to use. 

With that on his mind they walked back to the apartment to start getting ready. Yue dragged out the ironing board and insisted he actually iron his clothes, despite his insistence that the dishevelled look would add to his allure. She glared at him until he folded and did as he was told begrudgingly. 

Once again, he was done getting ready well before Yue, but this time she told him if he wrinkled his shirt she’d make him iron it again, so he hovered in the doorway of the bathroom as she curled her hair. A couple years ago she’d dyed it platinum blonde and tugged at the end of a curl, watching it bounce back. 

“Do you think you’ll ever change the color?” 

Yue shook her head, finishing the last strand and reaching for a bottle of hairspray. “Not anytime soon, I still love it like this. I thought about cutting it, but… I don’t know, I haven’t decided.” 

“I like it long,” he threw in, but she still looked unsure. 

“A change might be nice. What about you, the undercut staying?” 

He grinned, running his hand through his hair, which was down tonight. “Absolutely, it’s not going anywhere anytime soon.” 

“Good, I think it suits you.” 

He left as she finished her makeup and changed into her dress, and allowed her to fuss over his tie and (god help him) matching pocket square before he ushered her out the door and into their waiting Uber. 

“Off to sell myself to the highest bidder in the name of charity” he sing-songed as they pulled away from the curb, earning an eye roll from Yue but a laugh from their driver. 

“Behave,” she scolded, making him laugh. 

“Excuse you, who’s the responsible older sibling doing their charitable duty for the planet again?” 

“Katara,” she shot back with a grin, and that one he didn’t have a comeback to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's a filler... enjoy friends


End file.
